As Flores de Konoha
by Nalyanne
Summary: O que quatro flores precisam fazer para se defender? Para mostrar que são tão lindas e delicadas como ferozes e mortais:Sakura, Hinata, Ino e Tenten serão capazes de tudo que sua líder e inspiração permitir, além de fazer tudo o que puderem para salvá-la.


.

**As flores de Konoha**

.

.

.

Prólogo

.

.

.

O dicionário diz que as flores são o órgão reprodutor de plantas evoluídas, os homens a estudaram para descobrir todas as suas propriedades e deram a elas significados simbólicos - e talvez mais verdadeiros que muitos fatos já escritos. Muitas delas têm cores vibrantes, são deliciosamente cheirosas e tão delicadas que ao simples toque despedaçam, então como viver num mundo onde a beleza e fragilidades são logo domadas a um gosto, enquadrada numa redoma sem ar, sol e chuva, como viver em um lugar onde é mais apropriado morrer do que resistir a força de uma natureza desconhecida? A resposta ninguém sabe como chega, mas de repente elas estão lá, mesmo na terra mais escassa e deplorável, elas simplesmente criam espinhos, mostram que tem sua vitalidade, brilham nem que seja no escuro, e ainda que não exista ninguém para sentir seu aroma elas jogam ao vento seu perfume e encantam a mais pérfida criatura, que algum dia a destruirá. Para que, de novo, elas renasçam mais belas e mais fortes do que antes, essas são as flores de Konoha.

E talvez essa verdade também valesse para quatro mulheres que precisavam mais uma vez renascer para mostrar sua graça e coragem a todos que um dia a subjugaram para si.

Eram também as mais excepcionais ninjas da sua época, da sua vila e mesmo assim poucas pessoas as apreciavam, tinham sobrevivido a uma guerra e restaurado laços perdidos no tempo e ainda assim se encontravam mais uma vez na mesma situação, elas tinham a necessidade de mostrar quem eram, porque estavam despedaçadas e era por isso e talvez por todos os outros tantos motivos mais que elas estavam novamente naquele escritório, esperando uma decisão de sua líder e também inspiração. A Hokage.

Verdade era que também não sabiam por que foram chamadas todas as quatro, esperavam uma missão, quem sabe até um puxão de orelha por permitirem que seus respectivos times causassem tantos problemas com a administração. E a esse fato deve-se uma explicação. Começando por Haruno Sakura, que vinha do time mais problemático, esta sim já perderá a conta de quantas vezes fora advertida por conta da falta de tato do time sete, não que realmente fosse sua culpa de Naruto e Sasuke travarem uma luta de proporções catastróficas cada vez que discutiam por motivos pífios e sem importância, mas não podia ou talvez não conseguia ser mais energética com os dois, e aparentemente Kakashi não ligava tanto para isso também, - mas se ela estivesse esperando um filho, como ele, provavelmente também não ligaria para eles - e por seu time causar tanto aborrecimento a todos. Por consequência o time nove que mais convivia com eles, por conta das constantes disputas que Gai tentava propor a Kakashi, que passava a ficar cada vez mais irritado com o amigo, eram os segundos mais problemáticos, como se causar problemas também fosse uma forma de competir contra o time Kakashi. Em terceiro vinha o time Kurenai que acabava se envolvendo nas disputas sem sentidos do Lee e eles acabavam por acrescentar o time Asuma no meio quando provocavam Chouji usando sua palavra tabu para atraí-lo as pequenas batalhas que essas disputas geravam, assim como também vários pedidos de desculpas.

O suspiro coletivo até parecia ensaiado, mas as razões do cansaço de cada uma era algo misterioso para a Hokage que ainda avaliava se elas seriam realmente capazes, não era uma das decisões mais difíceis que já tivera que tomar na vida, mas com certeza deixava uma duvida em potencial, porém as coisas não poderiam continuar do mesmo jeito, então a melhor opção seria ser direta.

O devaneio perdido era o olhar que a mulher lhes dava, como se tivesse sobre ele uma nuvem pesada de mais, no entanto ao se aprumar demoradamente a hesitação abandonava a e o olhar dirigido a elas dessa vez foi preciso, forte como um machado e certeiro como uma navalha, o que quer que fosse dito não era brincadeira, não era pra ser desmerecido, mesmo que fossa a noticia mais terrível de suas vidas. Então como a fala forte que só ela tinha, abriu-se a possibilidade.

- Eu as chamei aqui porque há uma proposta que quero fazer. – o silencio foi a resposta para a absoluta concentração que era necessário naquele momento, ela não gostava de se repetir e com a convicção de que haviam entendido continuou. - Eu quero que vocês façam parte da ANBU.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Olá Pessoas. Ô

Está é a minha primeira fic que posto no FF. Net, então perdoem-me se encontrarem erros de formatação no texto.

Peço mais perdão ainda pelos erros de português, mas é que eu queria postar algo para poder dar continuidade, porque se não me lembrarem que tenho histórias para escrever eu esqueço... é eu sou poia mesmo. =.="

Então sejam bonzinhos comigo e deixem comentários.

Sabe, eles deixam a gente idiota de feliz. XD

Então, feliz Ano Novo pra vocês, na próxima sexta tô de volta.

Bye


End file.
